The present invention relates to a motor vehicle having a chassis, and a front axle support for a motor vehicle.
Water-cooled engine motor vehicles have a cooling conduit system in which at least one radiator element is provided for dissipating heat from the engine. The heat produced by the engine is conveyed by a coolant pump through coolant-conducting pipes to the radiator, and the coolant which is cooled by heat exchange with the air is conveyed, via the coolant tubes forming the return circuit, back to the cooling ducts integrated into the engine housing. In particular for vehicles having rear or mid-engines and radiator elements located in the front, it is necessary to run cooling pipes or attach same to the motor vehicle.